With advances in information technology, consumers of content are given greater freedom to select particular programs or types of programs for viewing. For example, some consumers prefer to pay for specific video programs, rather than pay for bundled programs. Such consumers can subscribe to video-on-demand programs. Other users prefer to pay for viewing specific channels. A la carte programming may be appropriate for such viewers.